Protective Aliens Are The Best
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ally gets rescued by two of her best friends and three boys get what they deserve. Rated T for some action violence. Tickles and fluff included! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A request from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally, Bud, Chad, and Mikey belong to Sparkling Lover and I own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners and the ending of the story was borrowed from the Ben 10 episode "And Then There Were 10".**

* * *

><p><strong>Protective Aliens Are The Best<strong>

Ally had been heading home when the three boys that always bullied her decided to pick on her again. "Hey, freak!" one of them called out. Ally saw them coming and ran away, trying to get somewhere safe, but they were on the outskirts of town and the boys were between her and the town, so she just ran on.

"Go away!" she said to them, but they sneered and started threatening her, which scared her and she continued running fast. She stopped when she came to the forest and quickly decided to head in. She had only gotten past a few trees when something wrapped around her and something covered her mouth, raising her up into the tree she was beside. "Ally, it's me," said a familiar voice and Ally looked to see Snare-Oh behind her and he was pulling her up into his arms. Ally hugged him as the bandages released her and he held her, rubbing her back and comforting her as they both saw a blue streak head for the three bullies.

"You creeps!" XLR8 snarled. "Leave Ally alone!"

The boys were stunned and the speedy alien quickly began running all around, hitting the bullies with his tail and sending them back towards town as they tried to outrun the fast alien, who made sure that they were well away from the forest which led to the Grant Mansion. He headed back and saw Snare-Oh coming down with Ally clinging to him. "You okay, Ally?" XLR8 asked, concerned.

She nodded, but looked tired. "Can we get home?" she asked.

"Of course," said Snare-Oh and he placed Ally on the blue alien's back, telling her to hold on. Ally did that as XLR8 raced through the forest so fast that all she could see was one bright color as they made it to the mansion in a few seconds and Snare-Oh landed beside them and the two aliens took the little girl inside, placing her on the couch to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Snare-Oh sighed. "Those boys won't leave her alone," he said.<p>

"Yeah," said XLR8. "They need to be taught a lesson. But what can we do and not get caught?"

Both went into deep thought until Snare-Oh snapped his fingers. "I have an idea," he said.

When he finished telling XLR8, the blue and black alien grinned. "I've got a feeling they'll be so confused that this will be a piece of cake," he said and the two took off.

* * *

><p>Rachel came home and saw Ally sitting on the couch, rubbing her eyes. She looked like she had just woken up. "Hey, kiddo," she said. "Did you have a good nap?"<p>

Ally nodded. "Bud, Chad, and Mikey chased me again, but Snare-Oh and XLR8 saved me," she said.

Rachel sighed. "I'm getting really tired of those boys tormenting you," she said.

Ally looked at her. "Rach? How come the aliens always come to help us?" she asked.

Rachel smiled. "They're our friends," she said. "And they are very protective of us, more protective than some people I've seen. But that's what I like about them."

Ally agreed. "I think protective aliens are the best," she said. "Especially when you have a whole family of them."

That made her older cousin chuckle. "I couldn't agree more," she said.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hello!" called Snare-Oh and the girls turned to see him and XLR8 come in.

"Hey," said Rachel. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing," said Snare-Oh.

"Just doing our job and protecting you and Ally," said XLR8.

But Rachel and Ally knew they weren't telling the whole truth and the younger girl giggled.

"You guys are bad liars," she said, giggling. "It's good you don't have pants, otherwise they'd be on fire right now."

Realizing Ally was teasing them, they decided that some payback was due. "You're in for it now, Ally," said Snare-Oh as his wrappings moved towards her and she quickly scampered off, but XLR8 grabbed her.

"Quick! Tickle attack before she escapes!" he said and the two started to tickle the little girl, who squirmed and laughed.

"HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! THAT TICKLES! HEEHEEHEEAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally cried out.

"Good," said Snare-Oh. "That means the tickles are working."

You could hear the grin in his voice.

XLR8 then gently lifted up Ally's shirt partway so that her stomach showed. "You know what works even more?" he asked the mummy alien and then pointed to Ally's stomach.

Catching on, Snare-Oh leaned down and started to blow huge raspberries into the small girl's stomach and Ally laughed even harder as the raspberries were really tickling her and making her other ticklish areas even more ticklish. It was even worse when XLR8 also began blowing raspberries onto her stomach at the same time.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" the little girl's laughter filled the whole house and Rachel smiled before chuckling and going over.

"Okay, guys. Let her breathe," she said and the two aliens let their ticklish victim up with Snare-Oh holding her in his arms and rocking her.

Rachel then looked at both of them. "So, what were you two really doing before you came back?" she asked.

"Just giving some creeps what they deserved," said XLR8, making Rachel smile, as she had a feeling she knew.

* * *

><p>In the forest by the road, three boys were hanging from the tree branches by their underwear, giving them massive wedgies that they couldn't get away from until the sheriff came and picked them up, only shaking his head and smiling, as he too had a feeling he knew what had really happened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think those boys will be trying to hurt Ally anytime soon. :)<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
